Making It Work
by XMiss NocturneX
Summary: Bella got pregnant after a one night stand with her boyfriend. Now she's moving back home to live with her Dad and her brother Emmett with her baby. She set on surviving and sacrificing everything for her son. Non-Canon, All Human, B/J, R/E, Em/A
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Charlie POV

I was just finishing my coffee when the phone rang. Emmett was busy shoving his face full of food so he wasn't going to answer it. i sighed and gave him a look, he just shrugged.

"Swan," I said when I answered.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Bells. You're calling early."

"Yeah, I wanted to catch you before you went to work."

"Well you got me. How's Poe?"

Her voice got very soft. He's great. Sleeps like the dead. But that's not really why I called. Mom and Phil are being disgustly and nauseatingly gushy."

In other words, my darling ex-wife was too busy to busy to help Bella with the baby like she said she would back when Bella found out she was pregnant.

"Do you want to come live here?"

"Really?" She sounded wary.

"Yes, really."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Bells. You think you can get yourselves packed by tomorrow afternoon and catch a flight?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, get going. I'll pay for your ticket. You can pick it up at the airport tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Bells." I hung up the phone.

Smiling I turned back to look at Emmett.

"Your sister's moving back home."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Emmett POV

"Your sister's moving back home," dad said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Now I was excited. My baby sister was coming home. Which means that she's bringing little man with her. When Bella found out she was pregnant, I was pissed. I had just found out that her boyfriend broke up with her right after they had sex. But we got him for child support.

"Not that I'm not happy, dad, but why is she coming home?"

"Your mother has decided to go back on her promise."

"What?"

"Renee would rather be with Phil."

"Damn."

"Yeah. They'll be here tomorrow night. I've got to get to work. You get to school."

"Yes, sir." I mockingly saluted. He glared and turned and left. I was too busy laughing to care.

Getting into my jeep I realized that I would have to get some stuff for Poe, surprise Bella while doing it. Pulling into the school would be different soon with my sister in the passenger seat. I hope Poe doesn't upchuck in here. With that beautiful thought I got out. Alice and the others saw me and came over. They looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why are you grinning like that cat that got the cream?" Jasper asked as Rose and Alice hugged me.

"Bella and Poe are moving home."

"Really?" Rose and Japer asked. They grinned at each other.

"Yep." Rose and Jasper knew Bella and like her a lot. They were as angry as I was when we found out about her ex. They went with me and Dad for Poe's birth. Alice and Edward just moved here a couple of months ago. They haven't gotten to meet her. Bella knows that Alice and I are together. She calls us the pixie and the ogre. I pout everytime I hear it. She also know that Edward and Rose are together. I just hope that between us all she can get the love, attention, and help that she needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Jasper POV

When Emmett said that Bella was coming back, I knew something had upset her enough to leave the sun behind. She hates Forks, it's too gloomy for her. After we got to class, I would talk to Emmett.

"What's going on, Emmett?"

"Renee broke her word."

"Shit. Why would she do that? She knows Bella needs help with the baby."

"It's Renee. Why does she do anything?"

"And Bella probably thinks it's her fault," I sighed. "Anything new on James?"

"He's disappeared and hasn't paid child support. When they find him they'll finally put his ass away. Hopefully for good."

Just then the teacher walked in, calling everyone's attention, giving me time to think.

Bella has always been my best friend. Everytime I have a problem, I talk to her. She has given everything up to help her friends and family. The one time she did something for herself, she ended up alone with a baby. Bella is beautiful and Poe takes solely after her. He is so adorable and an easy baby to take care of. I love them both. Bella and Emmett have been friends with Rosalie and I since we were all born. I have been in love with Bella for a long time. To be honest it started out as lust. Being a horny teenage boy around a recently developed teenage girl had it's consequences. Though I never acted on it. I tcould potentially ruin our friendship.

I blinked and saw Emmett waving his hand in front of my face like he was bringing in an F-14 for landing.

"Dude, you spaced out. Class is over."

"Oh, sorry."

"What were ya thinking about?" he asked as we walked to our next class.

"Bella and Poe."

"Dude, are you ever going to tell her you love her? Or are you just going to keep pussyfooting around?"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Bullshit. You're in love with my sister. It's borderline obsession. I may not have the most common sense but I'm not completely stupid. I've seen you with her. You look at her like she's your own personal angel. And the way you act with Poe...you treat him like your his father. My dad saw it, too."

"Shit. What do I do?"

"Tell her, jackass."

"I can't. I don't want to fuck with our friendship."

"Fine. But don't get all jealous and possesive, acting like a dog who wants to mark his territory when other guys show an interest just cause you don't have the balls." With that he walked into class.

"I am so fucked."

"I'll say."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Rosalie POV

Jasper turned around to look at me with his eyes wide. Edward, Alice, and I had just been going to class when we heard Jasper talking to Emmett. Edward and Alice were still in shock. I knew that Bella like Jasper. I just don't know what kind of love she holds for him.

"Why is it that I'm just now hearing about this Jasper? You know what, don't answer that. Tell me at lunch. We have to get to class."

I walked away with Edward and Alice in tow. I was furious. "That pompous ass. He was always indifferent when Bella was going out with James, like hee didn't even care."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be hurt, Rose," Alice said.

"Well if they had gotten together Bella wouldn't have been with that asshole."

"She also wouldn't have had Poe," Edward said. He was trying to make everything logical and rational.

"Hey," I said turning to look at them, "I adore Poe. But I saw the shit that Bella went through. Not only did she have to heal from a broken heart but also take care of a fetus." Class was a bore as usual. We made our way to lunch. Sitting at the table after getting our food, I looked directly at Jasper. He caught my drift.

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, why not? It would have saved Bella a lot of heartache."

"She doesn't like me like that."

"How would you know? You can't read her mind or feel her emotions."

"I'm not telling her. That's the end of it."

"You're a dick."

"Well if you guys are done throwing insults at each other, I'm leaving after lunch," Emmett said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get stuff for Bella and Poe."

"I'm coming." The others instantly agreed to come.

"Cool. I made a list."

"Let me see it." He handed it to me. I burst out laughing, some off this tuff was ridiculous.

"Really, Emmett? A TV? What for?"

"The nursery," he said matter-of-factly. The rest of us just looked at us in awe.

"The nursery?" Jasper asked trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah. Little man needs something to watch football on when he's lettin' one loose." I couldn't take anymore. I started laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face, probably ruining my makeup. The others weren't doing any better.

"Oh my god," Edward managed to get out. Emmett looked like we shot his dog.

"I'm sorry baby," Alice said, "I just don't think he's going to really care when he's filling his diaper."

"Oh." We decided to head out then. That was interesting. What else is going to happen?

* * *

Emmett's shopping list is on my profile


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**Very short chapter sorry. I promise to make for it next chapter. I just always feel that if I write to much that I'll start rambling.**

Alice POV

Edward had let us girls take the volvo and he rode in the jeep.

"Hey, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you plan on doing with the TV?"

"I was going to pimp his crib." Oh my god. Jasper was laughing.

"Pimp his crib? Who do you think you are? Xzibit?" Jasper barely got it out he was laughing so hard.

"Emmett, he's four months old and you're already trying to give him a TV. What's next? An ipod? A blackberry?" Edward asked.

"Now that is..."he started.

"No!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Okay boys. You go get the furniture stuff. That includes the sroller, rear-facing carseat, playpen, swing, bassinet, changing table, crib, rocking chair, mobile, and high chair. You are also getting the paint. Me and Rose will get the everyday stuff including clothes and the diaper hamper."

"Well, it looks like we're spending the night here," Edward said. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up. Now get to work."

3 Hours Later

"Alright I'm hungry. Can we go now?" Emmett whined.

"You should be used to this by now."

"Yeah, well, I still have to paint the nursery."

"What color did you get?"

"Eco Green. By Sherwin William," he grinned.

"Good. Let's Go."

We got to the house and put everything in Bella's room for right now. Charlie was home and we ordered pizza. We spent the rest of the time painting. It would be dry tomorrow and then we could arrange everything before picking up Bella and Poe from the airport. I can't wait to meet them.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**as promised a longer chapter to make up for the short chapter last time. hope you like it. i know it's still short but i'm really trying.**

Edward POV

When we finally got home, Alice went straight to bed. Something about beauty sleep. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents at the island.

"Hi, son."

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You were out late."

"Ya. Emmett's baby sister is moving back with her son. We went shopping and helped Emmett paint the nursery. We're going back to arrange everything before picking them up at the airport."

"Sounds like everyone really cares for them."

"Ya. You should of seen the list Emmett had. It was ridiculous."

"Do you mind if we come with you to the airport? We would really like to meet them."

"No problem."

"Where are Rosalie and Jasper?"

"They're staying at Emmett's."

"Okay."

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night."

The next morning at Emmett's…

"Emmett! A goes in B, not D," Rosalie yelled.

We were all laughing, including the parents. We were on the last piece of furniture and it was almost time to go to the airport.

"There is no B, damn it!"

"You have to be smarter than the instructions."

"Bite me , Edward."

While Emmett and I were insulting each other, Jasper finished putting the crib together.

"There, it's done. Can we go now?" Jasper has been extremely anxious since we got here. I saw my parents exchange a glance and smile. They caught on quick. Jasper and Rosalie have been staying with us while their parents are on a business trip, so my parents saw a lot of them.

"Alright let's load up. Is the attachment for the carrier in the jeep?" Charlie asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go."

At the airport…

Alice and Rosalie had made an extremely bright sign. I swear I need to wear my sunglasses. We still had ten minutes before the plane landed so we were all just sitting and talking. Carlisle noticed Jasper's leg bouncing and smirked.

"So Jasper, excited huh?" he asked.

"What?" Jasper looked confused. Carlisle motioned to his leg.

"It's just jitters," Jasper said harshly.

Esme decided to make her position known.

"Now Jasper, you should know by now that you can't fool a mother." Esme had apparently known that Jasper was in love all along.

"How'd you know, mom? We just found out." I was confused.

"Mother's intuition. Jasper is always talking about Bella and Poe. It doesn't help his case when his anxiety level has increased to a peak since we've been here." She smile serenely. "Four of my children are happily in love, I'm hoping soon the fifth will be as well. Well, fifth and sixth."

"Sixth?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, sixth. It's only right to add Bella to my list of children, and Poe to my previously nonexistent list of grandchildren." She started bouncing and squealing (I know where Alice got it from). Carlisle, we have a grandson to spoil." We all laughed.

Emmett's booming voice rang out, "BELLA!"

We turned to look. Emmett ran over to her, but instead of hugging her he stole Poe from her.

"Nice to see you, too, big brother," she said sarcastically. She then saw Jasper.

"Jazz!"

"Iz!" Oh great, nicknames. Apparently Rosalie was on the same line of thinking.

"She makes nicknames for everyone," she told me. I looked at her in horror. She just grinned evilly. Bella had made her way over and 'Jazz' was making introductions.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and I's pseudo parents."

Nice to meet you…Carl and Essy." My parents chuckled.

"It's a pleasure." Jasper continued.

"This is their son, Edward."

"Eddie." She grinned. She thoroughly enjoyed my pain. I grimaced.

"Glad to meet you." My parents were holding their laughter.

"And this is their daughter, Alice."

"Hey, Ali." Alice ran and jumped on her, causing Bella to start falling. Luckily Jasper caught them.

Alice was squealing, "We're going to be such great friends!"

When we were finally able to pry Alice off, Bella went and stole Poe back from Emmett.

"Heyyyy," he whined. Bella just stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is Poe Lyric Swan, my son."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**This is another short one. ****I'm going to try something a little different next chapter.**

Bella POV

When we got off the plane, I saw them all talking. Emmett was the first to see me and he took off with my kid. I was introduced to everyone. Jasper kept giving me strange looks. After I introduced them to Poe, I started getting anxious.

"Would you mind if we got out of here? I don't like being surrounded by all these people when I have Poe. It makes me nervous."

"Oh, not at all dear. I understand. Why don't we all go to our home for a nice dinner?" Essy said.

"Alright."

The drive to the house was filled with constant chatter. Rose rode with the Cullens and Jazz rode with us. He hasn't left my side since he came up to me at the airport. He was still giving me those looks, even while he was playing with Poe. I have to admit that I really missed everyone. But especially Jazz. He's been my rock for so long. Our bond just got stronger after James. No one ever met him, but they were just as upset. I always have felt guilty since then. I made a mess of everyone's lives. I then noticed Jazz looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting so many changes in you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem more confident and grounded since I saw you last."

"Being a parent does that to you. I have to be confident in all my decisions. Otherwise, everything could potentially fall apart. My decisions don't just affect me. They effect Poe as well."

"Wow, Bella," Charlie sounded impressed, "four months and you're already wiser than I am."

"Ya, well, somebody has to be," I joked. The boys laughed, Poe included.

"I'm so happy to be home."

"We're all happy you're home, too," Jazz said.

"I can see that. Um, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been trying to cook, have you?" The boys laughed again. Jazz was the one to answer.

"Nope. Esme cooks for him. She drops off lunches for him at work and he and Emmett eat dinner with us every night. She figured he would be able to manage breakfast by himself. Rose and I had the sense to explain to Esme about what happens when Charlie enters a kitchen."

"That's good. I would hate to come home to the remains of a kitchen that was blown up."

"Hey, we're here."

"I think I'm in love," I said looking at the Cullen house.

"Wait till you see the inside," Jazz said as we got out. He grabbed Poe for me while Emmy grabbed the diaper bag. Stepping into the house, I instantly knew what Jazz had meant.

"I'm moving in here," I announced.

"The hell you are, not after everything…," Jazz had started saying before Emmy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that statement," he hissed at Jazz.

I was instantly suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jasper just doesn't know how to keep his trap shut." Emmett sounded angry. They started yelling at each other.

"Okay children, play nice now." They both looked at me, wide eyes and dropped jaws. Everyone else was laughing at the irony.

Dinner will certainly be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**I did things a little differently. You get two POV's this chapter and probably for most of the remaining chapters, as well.**

Esme POV

While Emmett and Jasper continued with their antics, I thought about what I had just gained. I could see what Jasper saw in Bella. She is loving and caring, very maternal. She has a no-nonsense personality, but she has a great sense of humor. She is instantly able to lighten the mood in a room. She seems to be an amazing person. Honestly, I had expected a female version of Emmett. I am so glad that I was wrong. She was a very familial person. I loved her instantly and I could tell Carlilse did as well. I noticed Bella walk away from the group and over towards me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Essy."

"Did you get bored listening to them fight?"

"Surprisingly, no. I have always found it entertaining. They say the most stupid things to each other. Actually, I was wondering if I could help you with dinner. I find it extremely difficult to cook when I'm alone with Poe."

"Are you sure? You can stay with Poe."

"It's okay. Rose has been itching to get her claws into Poe and I'm sure Alice is right there with her by the way she keeps bouncing every time she looks at him."

"Alright then, let's get started." She walked over to Rosalie and handed Poe to her. We headed to the kitchen.

"All set. So what are we making?"

"Well, we decided a belated Christmas was in order. So ham, homemade mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, baked macaroni and cheese, sweet biscuits, pumpkin pie, mint white chocolate mousse pie, chocolate mousse pie, and peanut butter pie. With both alcoholic and nonalcoholic sangria, sweet tea, coffee, and eggnog for drinks."

"You guys didn't have to do this."

I pulled her into a hug," we wanted to. You and Poe are worth it."

"Okay so what needs done?"

"The ham is in the roaster. The pies, I made last night. The potatoes are still boiling, so you can make the macaroni and cheese and I'll make the green bean casserole. Do you know how to make baked macaroni and cheese?"

"Sure do."

"Alright let's get busy."

For the rest if the time we worked in silence. I finished prepping the green bean casserole by the time the macaroni was done, so I set it aside and worked on the mashed potatoes. Bella had the macaroni and cheese finished, so we put it in the oven with the casserole. While it was baking, we set the table. Soon everything was ready and we were sitting down to eat. Lots of jokes were passed around the table, most of them were bad jokes at that and said by Emmett. After several jokes, Emmett announced the last one.

"Okay guys this is it, the final one. Aren't you sad?"

"More like ecstatic," Edward muttered. Alice smacked on the back of the head.

"Why did Dracula take cold medicine?"

"Because he got sick from drinking someone's blood?"

"No. Anyone else? He took it to stop his coffin." He broke out in laughter.

"Oh, Carlisle, this is completely random, but could you take a look at Poe for me? He's had a little cough," Bella spoke. I saw Emmett grinning.

"That would be no problem at all, Bella."

"Thanks."

Carlisle POV

I was humbled that Bella put enough trust in me to take care of her son. It had always felt like something was missing in our little extended family. Today I realized what that was.

"Bella, if you don't mind my asking, but what do you plan on doing with Poe while you're at school?" I asked.

"Well, I really don't like the idea of leaving Poe with someone that he doesn't know," she turned shy suddenly, "so I thought about it and I was hoping that maybe Essy would watch him. I mean I'll pay you." Esme had tears in her eyes.

"I would love to, Bella," she went and hugged Bella, whispering, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"Alright ladies, enough tears. Why don't we clean this stuff up and head to Charlie's?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we cleaned up from dinner and went to Charlie's. Esme was still beaming when we got to their house. I had brought my bag with me to check on Poe.

" Hey, Bella. Give Poe to Carlisle and come up stairs with me," Emmett said. She walked over and handed me Poe.

"Should I be scared?" she asked.

"Not at all, Bella, I'm sure that you'll love it."

She went upstairs and I checked on Poe. He would be okay, the cough wasn't anything serious.

"Carlisle, quick!"

I ran upstairs with Poe in my arms. Bella was laying on the floor, half in Poe's room, unconscious. I handed Poe to Emmett.

"What happened?" I asked as I knelt next to her.

"I don't know. She just fainted."

"From the room?"

"No. Her eyes were closed. I had just opened the door when she fell to the ground."

"Her breathing is extremely shallow and her pulse is faint. I'm taking her to the hospital."

The girls, Edward, and Emmett stayed at the house with Poe. Charlie, Jasper, and I took Bella to the hospital. I hoped she would be okay. People don't faint without a reason. When we got to the hospital, I immediately ordered full blood tests. While we waited on the results, I hooked Bella up to the machines, giving her an oxygen mask to help her breathing. As soon as she was stable, Charlie and Jasper walked in with coffee. We had been sitting there for an hour when the nurse walked in.

"I have Isabella's blood test results, Dr. Cullen," she said.

"Thank you," I said as she handed them to me. I started looking through them. I stopped as something caught my eye.

"Oh, God."

* * *

**Don't know for sure anything like what happened to Bella can happen, so try not to take it seriously. But the part of conceiving multiple children at seperate times is true. I knew a girl it happened to. Anyway, hope you liked it. Oh, and the full list of Emmett's jokes are in my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Charlie POV

I really didn't like the look on Carlisle's face. Something was wrong with my baby girl.

"Carlisle? What's going on?"

"Bella is anemic. That's why she fainted," he said.

"That doesn't seem so bad. I mean just give her some pills and she should be good, right?" Jasper asked.

"If only that were the case.," he hesitated, "Bella's pregnant."

"Th…th…that's not possible. Bella has refused to have sex ever since James."

"I can only tell you what I know. We'll have to wait for Bella to wake up and get the whole story from her."

"How is that possible? Doesn't a girl's body stop stuff like that until a certain time period after the previous baby was born?"

Not necessarily. There is no time periods, no controls. There have been quite a few cases where a woman was able to conceive a child while already pregnant. But in those cases both children were born at the same time, the child that was conceived later would have been born premature. I need to do an ultrasound to see what's going on."

"Okay." He left to get the equipment.

"How is she going to handle to babies?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but she will need us all. At least she will be here all the time so I can take care of her. Will you and the others keep an eye on her at school?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Should we call and tell everyone?"

"No. Let's give Bella the news before we tell anyone else." Carlisle walked back in with a nurse. He hadn't put Bella in a gown, so he was able to just lift up her shirt. The nurse squirted on that goo crap. Renee always said that it was very cold. Carlisle then started the ultrasound. From what I could tell he was measuring the baby.

"Alright. Well the nurse called her previous doctor. They had done blood tests after she gave birth to make sure everything was okay. They came back positive for pregnancy, so he did an ultrasound and wasn't able to see anything. The conclusion we both came to was that she may she may have gotten pregnant with twins and one of the embryos ended having a developmental delay causing to stop or slow growth. It's growth might have recently started racing to catch up. According to this ultrasound, Bella's fetus is about 20 weeks along."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that she is about halfway through this pregnancy."

All of a sudden we heard a moan coming from Bella. She was shifting around. Then her eyes opened up.

"What's going on?"

Jasper POV

We got Bella to agree to eat something before we answered questions. Charlie and Carlisle thought that she would be more accepting and openminded if I was the one to tell her. They really have it out for me. Bella can me scary on her own. Add the part that she's a mother now and a hormonal pregnant teenage girl and you have the world's craziest and capricious person. So while she ate, I was trying to figure out what to say. This was so hard. The person I care about more than anything else in this world was pregnant with a newborn son at home. How do you tella person that they are pregnant when a new baby was at home and they haven't had sex in almost a year? I really don't like this situation. I noticed Bella looking at me.

"What?"

"You look like you're having quite the internal argument over there."

"Just trying to decide something."

"May I ask what?" I hate when she's polite.

"You're not going to like it."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you remember?" SHe scrunched up her face.

"Me and Emmy walking upstairs toward the spare bedroom. I started feeling dizzy and that's it."

I nodded. "You fainted. Your breathing and pulse were weak, so Carlisle brought you here and got blood tests."

"He found something."

"Yeah, he did." I sighed. "You have anemia…" She interrupted me.

"That's not so bad."

"You didn't let me finish. Bella, you're pregnant." She broke out laughing.

"You had me going there for a minute, Jazz."

"Bella, you really are pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"It shouldn't be, but you are."

"How?"

"Carlisle has a very long winded theory about that. Here's the short, layman's version. This new baby is Poe's twin. It's development was delayed for some unknown reason. Now it's trying to catch up." I could see she was in shock so I gave her some space. A few minutes later she finally spoke.

"What do I do, Jazz? I just got used to taking care of Poe. How am I supposed to take care of a toddler that's crawling and walking, a newborn that doesn't sleep, and go to school? I'm drowning her, Jazz, and I don't know how to reach the surface." She broke down crying then. "I'm already interfering with everyone's lives, I don't want to do it more."

"Isabella, you listen to me. We all love you. This baby will be shown so much love and I will be here for you no matter what. There are too many people who care about you for you to act like this." She was starting to calm down when Charlie and Carlisle walked back in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Bella had turned back into the scared little girl she used to be so long ago.

"Oh, baby girl, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, "we need to discuss some things. You need to start taking prenatal vitamins and an iron supplement. The rest we will discuss after everyone knows."

"Okay."

"Let's go and tell Emmett."

* * *

**Again I reiterate: Don't know for sure anything like what happened to Bella can happen, so try not to take it seriously. But the part of conceiving multiple children at seperate times is true. I knew a girl it happened to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Bella POV

Carl started turning off and unhooking all of the monitors. We were going to stop at the pharmacy for my medications before we went home. I am completely terrified. He told me that I was halway through this pregnancy. By the time Poe is six months old his brother and sister will be here. That's going to be so confusing for him. How can I possibly take care of both these babies at the same time? I am glad that I have Dad and Emmy. And I know that Jazz and Rose have my back. Two kids before Jazz graduates from high school. I best not be pregnant with a third child when I graduate. Jazz was worried about me, I could see it on his face. Carl caught my attention.

"Bella, try not to get too excited or scared. Your heart can't handle it, and neither can you or the baby. This is a very different and risky pregnancy." Apparently the nurse had something to say.

"If it's that dangerous, , shouldn't she abort the fetus?" she asked. I was getting ready to hit her when Dad and Jazz came and held me down to the bed. I was sending her death glares, as were Dad, Carl, and Jazz.

"I suggest you leave this room right now and keep your opinions to yourself," Carl said harshly. She left in a hurry. He turned back to me, instantly calm.

"Bella, I apologize."

"It's not your fault that people are idiots." He smiled.

"Well, we already did one, but would you like to see your baby?" I started bouncing and squealing.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," he said chuckling. Dad and Jazz were laughing, too. He set up the machine again and squirted that nasty stuff. I shrieked.

"That's fucking cold," I yelled.

"Isabella!" Carl and Jazz were laughing while Dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack from my 'crude, unladylike language'.

"It's okay. I should have given you warning," Carl said. He spread the wand over my lower belly. He pushed a button on the setup.

"Do you hear that, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Wow.

"Wow," Jazz said. I grinned at him. He was holding my hand watching the monitor with me.

"And there's your baby. You're far enough along for me to tell the gender. Would you like to know the sex?" he asked. I was only able to nod. He moved the wand around a lot. When he stopped, he pointed to the screen.

"Congratulations, Bella, you're having a baby girl." A little girl. I didn't even notice that I was crying until Jazz wiped the tears away.

"Jasper, why don't you help Bella clean the gel off while I get everything situated."

"Sure." He sweetly wiped my belly off. "So what weird name are you gonna come up with for this one?" he asked.

"I'm appalled, Jazz. My son's name is not weird."

"Poe Lyric Swan isn't weird? Then why'd you name him that?"

"Lyric because you and I bonded over music. Poe after Edgar Allen Poe, one of my favorite poets and writers. You should know that by now," I teased. He got serious all of a sudden.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. I mean I'm nervous, but I'm glad I have all of you."

"Alright, Bella," Carlisle said as he came in, "We're ready to go to the pharmacy. Here." He handed me two discs and an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A DVD of the ultrasound already marked with the date and week of pregnancy, a CD of the baby's heartbeat, and several photos of your baby."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go." With that done we with to the pharmacy.

Emmett POV

They have been gone for a very long time and no one has called home yet.

"Em, dude, relax. You know that cell phones can't be on at the hospital. We'll find out soon enough," Ed told me.

"Ed, you don't get it. She's my only sister and my baby sister at that. She's been through so much already. You'd think fate would cut her some slack."

"Emmett, Bella's a fighter. Always has been. You don't need to worry so much about her," Rose said. Another twenty minutes passed when I finally heard a car pull in. I got up to go outside.

"Emmett Swan, you sit down right now. There is no reason to hound her the second she gets home. You will leave her be until she able to fully relax," Esme scolded me.

Alice, Rose, and Edward were laughing at me. Carlisle walked in with Charlie. Jasper came in behind them carrying Bella. I jumped up again but Esme stared at me until I sat down. Jasper sat down at the end of one of the couches with Bella in his lap. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped her up in it.

"Listen guys, especially you, Emmett. We have something we need to tell you." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Bella is anemic. That's why she fainted. But there is something else. Bella is pregnant. It's Poe's twin. The baby's development was delayed. Bella is about halfway through her pregnancy. This will be a very difficult pregnancy for her. Don't let her get over excited. Too much adrenaline could put her in the hospital again. So keep an eye on her at school. Strong emotions can cause serious complications." Bella was looking at me now. I knew what she wanted.

"Well, damn. Now I got another baby to coddle." Bella looked extremely relieved. Alice squealed.

"You know what this means?" She looked at me evilly. "We get to go shopping again." Jasper, Edward, and I groaned while the others chuckled. "And Bella gets to come with us." Bella groaned now.

"Jazz, save me from the demonic pixie."

"Don't worry, Iz, got you covered. You know, Alice, shopping can cause too much excitement for Bella to be safe." Alice looked like someone had just set fire to her closet. Bella eased her pain.

"If we only go shopping a little bit at a time I could do it. I mean we still have twenty weeks give or take." Alice looked pleased.

"Bella?" Esme said, "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

"We're gonna need a bigger house," I grumbled. Esme got excited all of a sudden.

"Charlie, I could add on some extra rooms for when the babies are older."

"That would be great." Jasper had gone upstairs to lay Bella down while Charlie and Esme talked. I went upstairs a few minutes later. Bella's door was only open a crack. They were talking.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle a school on Monday."

"We'll all be there to help you."

"I know. I'm glad that I've got you."

"You know if we had just had sex like we wanted to all that time ago this wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah most likely. But sixty-nine was a great way to pass the time." Oh My God.

"Definitely. Your mouth is pure pleasurable torment."

"Jazz, your fingers are magic." Next thing I'm on the floor looking up at Jasper and Bella smirking at me.

"Like what you hear, dear brother?"

Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Rosalie POV

I noticed that Emmett had gone upstairs. So I grabbed Alice and Esme and followed him. He was standing there with his ear against Bella's door. Obviously eavesdropping, yet again. I was getting ready to yell at him when I heard their conversation. I knew it wasn't true. Bella and Jasper both would have told me. Esme and Alice looked shocked. Esme looked at me and saw my smirk. Her expression turned questioning. I pointed my gaze towards the door and shook my head. She understood and smiled. All of a sudden the door opens and Emmett goes flying to the floor. Bella and Jasper were smirking.

"Like what you hear, dear brother?" she asked him. We all broke out in laughter. I hadn't noticed the other boys come up. They were laughing as well.

"That'll teach you for listening in on conversations," I said.

"What I talk to Jazz about is none of your damn business. He will be here quite a bit, so you had best start understanding and respecting the meaning of the words 'private conversation'. What I speak to him about in confidence is not up for public knowledge. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother," he grumbled.

"I swear to god that Poe is more mature than you."

"I resent that."

"You would."

"Emmett, do you enjoy pissing your sister off? Do you remember what happened the last time you angered her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Edward asked. He was holding Poe.

"She burned all his CD's, DVD's, and video games," I told him.

"She also took a baseball bat to his tv, dvd player, wii, and ps3," Jasper said smugly. Everyone, except Emmett, laughed.

"Yeah she took pms to a whole new level," Emmett said. Now that he was sitting up, Bella reached and smacked him on the back of the head. He yelped.

"What the hell was that for?" Stupid question, Emmett.

"You really shouldn't upset a pregnant woman," Esme said. "They tend to be extremely good at holding grudges."

"Hey, Bella? Can we show you the surprise now?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Ali." Alice went and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the previously spare bedroom. We got to the room and Jasper covered her eyes with his hands.

"Jazz!" she whined.

"Bella!" he mocked her. She huffed. Alice opened the door and she and Jasper led Bella to the middle of the room. Jasper uncovered her eyes. She gasped.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged all of us in turn.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Bella took Poe from Edward and put him in the crib.

"Sleep well, little guy," she said quietly.

"I think it's time for us to go. Bella's going to need as much rest as she can get now. Jasper, Rosalie, will you be coming home?" Carlisle spoke.

"I'm coming," I said.

"I'm staying here with Bella. I've still got clothes in her dresser, anyways," Jasper said.

"Alright." Everyone said their goodbyes. Jasper followed Bella to her room and shut the door. Life was about to get much more difficult for Bella. I just hope Jasper gets his head out of his ass before Monday.

_Monday Morning_

_Alice POV_

_We spent all of Sunday with Bella and Poe. The weekend had gone by pretty fast. Poe was very active. He was trying to roll over a lot. Bella was great to hang out with. I saw a side of Rosalie and Jasper that I had never seen before. Rosalie was more free spirited an Jasper was extremely open. The stuff that he and Bella pulled was so amusing. I thought Emmett was going to get an aneurysm. My poor Emmett. He spent most of Sunday pouting until Bella plopped down on his lap and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. I have never seen a blush that red. Monday came with a rush of nerves on Bella's side. Not only did she have to start a new school, but she has also found out that she lost Poe's birth certificate sometime during her trip._

"_Dad, can you please go pick up a new birth certificate for Poe?" Bella asked impatiently._

"_I will, Bella. Just go to school. I'll drop Poe off at the Cullens' before I go to work."_

"_Okay. I love you, Poe," she said, giving him a kiss. "Be good for Esme. Bye, Dad. Love you," she said as we walked out the door to the car. Emmett was driving us with Jasper. Rosalie was riding with Edward. Bella got into the jeep easier than I did. For a pregnant girl she moves pretty well. Emmett noticed this as well._

"_Hey, Bella, you know what's sad? You move better now than you do when you're not pregnant."_

"_Emmett, bite me." He let out a laugh. We pulled into the parking lot right behind Rosalie and Edward. Bella looked like she was going to faint._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked as we walked inside._

"_People are staring," she said. Edward smiled._

"_Not that one. He just looked," he said._

"_Thanks, Edward. That makes me feel so much fucking better."_

"_Bella, you have such a dirty mouth," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me._

_We split paths and Bella went to get her schedule. The day past quickly and soon it was lunch. We were just waiting for Bella to get to the table. Bella soon came and sat at the table with her lunch._

"_Kill me now," was all she said._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" Em asked._

"_Well, I've already been hit on by two guys."_

"_Who?"_

"_Eric and Tyler. And they both asked me to prom."_

"_Jasper, play the part," Em said. Jasper put his arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. After that we just finished eating and soon it was time to go back to class. The rest of the day past quickly as well. Bella and I met outside._

"_How was your day, Bella?" I asked._

"_Unfortunately, I met the likes of Jessica and Lauren. They actually told me to stay away from Jasper."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Oh, you'll find out soon." We walked up to the others._

"_Hey, Jasper, I didn't know that you were hot for Lauren Mallory." Oh my god. Jsper looked like he was choking._

"_They're idiots. It's not true. I'd rather suffer through Chinese torture," he said. We laughed._

"_I think the tanning bed rays have destroyed their brain cells," Bella said. We all got in the cars laughing. We got to Charlie's house and went inside._

"_Hey, Bella, I got the birth certificate. But I have a question. Why is Jasper listed as Poe's father?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**From this point forward, most of the updates will be jasper and bella's pov. there will be an occasional pov from another preson. on with the story.**

Edward POV

I thought that I had seen everything. That was until I met the Swans. Now this I was totally confused with.

"Bella, are you going to answer me?" Charlie asked. She took a deep breath.

"Dad, it's not what it seems," she said. She turned to Jasper, "we really should have told them beforehand."

"I know. Charlie let's sit down, please." Everyone sat down and Jasper continued. "Poe is not my biological son. After Bella found out she was pregnant, she asked me to help her find James. There was a problem." He grabbed Bella's hand. "James doesn't exist. At least not James Matthews. It was all fake. In effect, Poe's father also doesn't exist. When we realized this Bella was a wreck."

"Was this around the time when we had you hospitalized for the emotional break?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Bella said quietly.

"What then?" Rosalie asked. Apparently she didn't know about this either.

"Bella didn't want to have to answer to everyone about who and where Poe's father is. So we decided to put my name instead. I helped pay for everything that they needed."

"That's where all the money from your savings went." Alice stated.

"Yeah. Bella and Poe needed it more than I did, still do."

"So you just decided not to tell us that Jasper has been pretending to be Poe's father?" Emmett asked harshly. Bella turned red instantly and stood up.

"Emmett, go fuck yourself." We were all shocked. "You're just pissed because you can't kick James ass, as if that's the most important thing. It's far from it. Did it ever occur to you to think about how I felt? That my son would be called a bastard because I gave it up easy for someone who just happened to take an interest in me? Or how about the fact he would never have a father? Growing up having people say to you that your mother is a whore? So forgive me for trying to find my son a happier life in one that is so fucked up."

She had tears streaming down her face. Esme and Carlisle had shown up sometime during the conversation. Bella grabbed her coat and a set of keys before taking Poe and the diaper bag from Esme.

"Bella, wait," Emmett said grabbing her arm. She shook his hand off.

"Don't fucking touch me," she hissed, "stay away from me and Poe. I don't want to see or speak to you." She left getting into an old truck and driving off with Poe. Jasper stood up.

"Fucking brilliant, Emmett. Now you know why she has more confidence in me. Good luck trying to fix things with your baby sister," he said before walking out the door and driving away. There was an extremely awkward silence that followed. I could tell that Charlie was upset.

"Emmett, you had no right to say that to your sister. You are not her father. I understand that you are upset and so am I, but we can't even begin to fathom what she feels. You need to respect her decisions. I hope she comes back soon. It's not safe for her to be out alone," Charlie said.

All we could do was sit and wait.

Esme POV

I can certainly understand what Bella did. As a mother myself, I would do what ever it takes to make sure my children had a loving family. But Charlie was right. I left the room to get some privacy. I dialed and it rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Essy?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine, Essy. I just couldn't stand to be around him anymore. He has no right to question my decisions. He has this holier-than-thou attitude and it's pissing me off."

"I completely agree, dear."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. You only want what's best for Poe."

"Yeah."

"Where are you, Bella?"

"A cabin dad had built along time ago for when he went fishing. It's about a mile outside of town."

"Alright. I'll be there in about a half hour."

"You don't have to come."

"No I don't, but I want to."

"Okay."

"I'll grab some clothes and other things for you and Poe."

"Alright. And Essy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome, dear." We hung up and I walked back inside.

"Rosalie? Alice? Carlisle? Could you come with me, please?" They all nodded and stood up. I led them upstairs to the nursery, shutting the door behind us.

"I'm going to go to Bella. And Rosalie, Alice, you're coming with me," I said while grabbing a bag and putting some things for Poe in there.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes and she is very upset. We are going to stay there for a couple of days until everything cools down. Alice, Rosalie can you go to Bella's room and pack some things? Clothes, toiletries, etc.?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure you should do this, Esme?"

"Yes. She's upset and being some place where Emmett can get to her is not a good idea. She's in mama bear mode. She'll do anything to protect Poe at this point. Including separating themselves from the family. That's where the threat lies."

"Okay. But once you get there please have her call me. He really should have known better than to raise her blood pressure."

"Alright, dear." I gave him a kiss and went outside to where the girls were waiting with bags.

"Okay, now. Carlisle I need you to take us places. I need you to drop me off at the grocery store before you take the girls home. Girls, pack enough things for a couple days for us. Then take Rosalie's car and pick me up at the store. Carlisle, call all three girls out of school for the next couple of days."

"Why do you need to go to the grocery store?" Rosalie asked.

"Junk food. We're having a girls night."

"Junk food? You know that's not healthy," Carlisle said.

"Maybe not, but we're dealing with an upset, pregnant, teenage girl. It works."

"Ya, dad, junk food helps us heal. Get with the times. Medicine is a thing of the past," Alice said smiling cheekily. He just shook his head and led us to the car.

Soon we were at the store. There was so much to choose from. So I just started throwing things into the cart.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Bella POV

Exactly 30 minutes after I hung up with Essy, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Essy, Ali, and Rose loaded down with a couple dozen bags. I looked at them quizzically.

"Girls night," the said in unison. I just shook my head before letting them in and shutting the door. Poe was cooing away on the floor.

"So what's with all the grocery bags?" I asked. Essy dumped them on the counter.

"Fixings for pizzas (several times), cookie dough, Godiva chocolate, thin mints, snickers, butterfingers, three musketeers, Hershey bars, chips, nachos and cheese, popcorn, m & m's (every kind), several kinds of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, several kinds of sodas and nonalcoholic drinks, and several movies."

"Wow, Esme, you went all out," Rosalie said carrying Poe.

"Junk food is a cure for anything when you're a girl," Alice said, "so what movie should we watch first? We have comedies, romances, and vampires (they are their own genre)."

"I say we watch a vampire film. How about 'The Last Sect'?" I suggested. Everyone agreed.

This movie has always been a favorite of mine. And it's not because there are any hot guys in it, but the plot is wholly original. There's not really any huge actors in it either other than David Carradine. We bantered back and forth about what we do if we were like them. Poe had fallen asleep sometime during the movie. I put him in the play pen while the others restocked on food and drink and picked the next movie. They had picked 'Embrace of the Vampire' with Alyssa Milano as the lead actress. Thank god that Poe was in the bedroom away form the tv. For the rest of the night we watched some more movies, like 'The Covenant' (Steven Strait is so hot) and drank and ate more food. I had never done this before. I never just let loose and had fun. When I was with James things got to difficult for me to come and see everybody. He had to know where I was all the time. If I tried to find out where he had been, he would freak out saying that I was suffocating him. He had serious issues.

The girls had fallen asleep on the on the pillow arrangement that we had setup on the floor. So I went to the bedroom and checked on Poe. He was sleeping peacefully. Oh, to be young and oblivious. I heard a knock. I went back to the lounge, the girls were still asleep but there was still a rapping on the door. I opened it to reveal Jasper. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. It's like he expects me to live to please everyone else and I'm sick of it. I need to focus on Poe and myself. That's who I live for."

"It's okay. You have every right to be upset."

We both stayed silent for a while, looking at each other. He always understood me best and knew what to say. While I was staring at him, I realized what made him give me those strange looks. I never thought I would get someone who would actually look at me like that. And to think it was me that he was feeling it for. I leaned over and kissed him. We kissed for a while before eventually breaking apart, both of us breathless. He stared at me a while and then spoke.

"I love you."

Jasper POV

After leaving Bella's house, I drove around for a while. I needed to cool down before I talked to anyone. I can't believe that he actually had the gall to speak to her like that. I knew I needed to tell Bella soon exactly how I felt. She deserves to be happy.

After hours of driving and having and argument with myself about how to tell Bella, I eventually drove to the cabin. It's the one place Bella would go that Emmett wouldn't. It was our hiding place as kids. It kept the rest of the world away from us.

Pulling up to the cabin, I saw Rosalie's car sitting in the driveway. What the hell. Rosalie never even knew about this place. Walking up to the door, I took a deep breath before knocking. No one answered so I tried again. Eventually, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It was Bella who opened the door. I hugged her and she led me to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. It's like he expects me to live to please everyone else and I'm sick of it. I need to focus on Poe and myself. That's who I live for," she said

"It's okay. You have every right to be upset."

I couldn't help but to stare at her. She was everything that I could possibly need and Poe was just the icing on the cake. She leaned over and kissed me. When we broke apart, I stared at her. It was now or never.

"I love you." She smiled sweetly.

"I love you, too," she said. I kissed her again, but we ended up on the floor. I looked at her sheepishly. She burst out in laughter. I couldn't help but laughing with her. I stood up, pulling her with me, leading her to the bed and laying down. We stayed like that for a while before we fell to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up hearing laughter in the kitchen. I looked at the clock. I was already late for school so I though 'Screw it'. I looked over and saw Poe playing with a toy in his playpen. I walked over and picked him up.

"Hey, little man. Let's go see what mommy's making." I walked into the kitchen carrying Poe. The all looked up as we entered. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all had their mouths gaped. Bella had a huge grin on her face.

"Morning, ladies," I said.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing here," Rosalie asked.

"I'm here for Bella." Speaking of Bella, I walked up to her.

"Do you have anything for Poe?"

"There's some applesauce and a bottle in the fridge," she said.

The girls continued to eat while sneaking glances at me. I fed Poe while he laughed. Something caught my attention over by the girls and me, being the idiot that I am, left the jar of applesauce on Poe's high chair tray. Next thing I know I have applesauce hanging from my hair, face, and shirt. The girls broke out in laughter. I turned to look at Poe. He was laughing as well.

"Enjoy that did you?" I asked him sarcastically.

I walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"Jasper!" she screamed. I just kissed her.

"Holy shit!" was the unanimous response.

* * *

**For those of you might ask: In the beginning of Jasper's POV his thoughts run rampid. Yes, it is supposed to be like that. He is rambling in his thoughts.**

**And the trailer for 'The Last Sect', 'Embrace of the Vampire', and 'The Covenant' are on my profile. All of them are kick ass movies. Check them out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**Sorry about the long period between updates. I was out of town on holidays without any internet access, go figure.**

Rosalie POV

Damn. Didn't he would just kiss her like that.

Esme POV

They look so happy.

Alice POV

It's about time. Now if we can just get him to stop eating her face.

Bella POV

The Next Day

We decided to go to Seattle's mall today. I had to get a bunch more gear for the new baby. Unfortunately, I have to double everything since the babies will be so close in age. I need to pick a baby name.

The girls were still getting ready to leave. Jazz was feeding Poe, while I packed the diaper bag for the day. I learned a while ago after Poe projected vomit all over me, that a diaper bag isn't only for a baby. Ugh…I have a feeling that the only time that I will be sleeping is when someone else is watching the babies.

Apparently, we were still using Emmett's list again. I can't wait to see it.

The girls finally came out of the bedroom.

"About damn time," Jazz said.

"Shut your face, Jasper," Rose retorted.

"Well, if you guys didn't take so long to get ready. Why can't you guys be more like Iz? It takes her more time to get Poe ready than it does herself."

"That's because Bella doesn't understand the importance of a keen fashion sense or of dressing to your potential," Ali said.

"Oh trust me, I dress to my potential. I'm a pregnant mother. My potential is to be spit up on; drooled on; and sucked on, on a regular basis. So, clothes that I won't be worried about throwing out later, are a necessity," I said.

"She's right, Alice. I didn't start wearing nice clothes again until you were in preschool. Do you realize how many blouses I ruined with Edward? During those first few months, my wardrobe became very scarce in clothing. At one point, I was wearing your Dad's clothes all the time," Essy said.

"Ugh. I'm never having kids," Ali said.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Ya, Emmett has always wanted kids. When Bella had Poe, it just made him want more," Jazz said.

"Don't worry, Ali. I'm sure that you could find designer sweats," I said sweetly. She glared at me. Essy, Jazz, and Rose laughed.

"Alright. Enough chit-chat. Let's go to the mall. We'll take my car. It has enough room for all the stuff we buy and all of us," Jazz said.

"Don't forget the stroller, Jazz."

"Already done," he said taking Poe's carrier from me and wrapping his arm around my waist. Soon we were on our way. We stopped in Port Angeles for breakfast. We decided to just hit McDonald's. Poe babbled while we ate. He seemed pretty content.

A couple hours later, we pulled into the parking lot of Seattle's mall. It didn't look too busy, thank god. We had met up with Emmett and the boys, though we were still not talking to each other. Even Charlie and Carlisle were there. We had been shopping for a while, when I started getting hunger pains.

"Ali, I need to eat." She pouted.

"Fine." She sounded exasperated.

While we were eating I felt like we were being watched. I looked around and spotted him. I froze hile taking a bite. He walked over.

"Hello, Isabella." I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Hello, James."

Jasper POV

I was livid, literally seeing red. The others were in no better shape.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, James," Bella said.

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who loves you?" James asked, reaching towards her.

She slapped his hand away, "Love? You left me after I had sex with you. If that's your idea of loving someone, I want nothing to do with it."

"I'll show you that I love you," he said puling her towards him. He kissed her. She pulled away and punched him square in the jaw. Apparently, Bella had more strength than anyone realized. He fell to the ground completely unconscious. We all stared at her in shock before we realized that she was cradling hand to her chest. Carlisle rushed over to check on her. She winced when he grabbed it.

"Well, it looks like she fractured her knuckle. However, I won't be completely sure until I get x-rays," he said.

"What do we do about him?" Esme asked.

"I'm taking him in," Charlie said.

"Can you do that?" Rose asked.

"I'll have to hand him over to the Seattle police, but once I tell them the charges I'm filing, they'll be more than willing," he said smirking.

"What charges?"

"Fraud and sexual assault on a minor."

"What will the say about his jaw?"

"It was self-defense."

"Well. Don't you just have it all figured out."

"I try."

A few hours later, after filing reports and charges, we were finally home eating pizza. Bella and Emmett still haven't spoken to each other.

"Bella, I didn't think that you were capable of hitting someone that hard," Edward said.

"Me neither, but I've been taking Judo and other martial art classes. They say not to focus on hitting the jaw but to imagine your fist going through to the other side. I guess it would most likely effect a swing differently," she answered.

"So, what happens now with James?" I asked.

" Well, he'll eventually have to go to trial. And some of us will have to testify. More specifically, Bella. She's the victim," Charlie said.

"Ugh…I really hate my life sometimes. Give me my baby." Rosalie handed Poe to her. Bella laid her head on my lap with Poe laying on her chest. Emmett and Alice were sitting together on the couch with Carlisle and Esme. Charlie was in the chair and Rosalie and Edward were curled up in the other chair.

"You know , dad, we need to get baby gates and stuff for baby proofing the house. I completely forgot about it until now. In a couple of months, Poe will start scooting and crawling," Bella said.

"We'll need to do that too, Esme," I said.

"Oh, yes. He'll try to get into everything," she said.

The phone started ringing non-stop. Charlie got up to answer it. He spent several minutes talking on the phone and didn't come back for and hour.

"The trial has been set for next month."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**This a little shorter than the other chapters.**

BPOV

"Jazz, I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Olives in pistachio ice cream with horse radish sauce." He looked disgusted.

"Alright. I'll get it," he said before walking to the kitchen. "I'll try not to be sick while I'm at it," he mumbled.

I had so many cravings in the past couple of days. But I still haven't gained any weight. I was extremely panicky yesterday because of the lack of weight gain. But Carl said that the baby was fine, average size.

"Here you go, Iz."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Jazz? You got any name ideas for her?"

"How about Sally? Or Emily? Or Victoria?"

"Where did you come up with those?"

"Tim Burton movies."

"Huh. Well, Sally is too over used now and Victoria was over used in the old days."

"What about Emily?"

"I think it's a little to close to my brother's name for comfort. It might give him an even bigger head."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I really like phoenix but with a different spelling."

"Why do you like it?"

"Well, the phoenix was born form its own ashes. I guess it just reminds me of this pregnancy. She really shouldn't even exist."

"Okay. No middle name?"

"Phoenix would be the middle name and raven will be the first name."

"Why raven?"

"From 'The Raven'. Why else?"

"So Raven Phoenix Swan?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could give her and Poe your name."

"I think I like that. Hmm. Poe Lyric and Raven Phoenix Whitlock."

"Ya."

"What's the spellings?"

"R-A-V-Y-N and F-E-N-Y-X."

"Cool. You know you have come up with the weirdest names."

"Shove it," I said pushing a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Eww. That shit is so disgusting. Poe, do you see what your mom is doing to me. She trying to poison me with that toxic crap she's feeding you sister." He picked Poe up, showing him the ultrasound.

"See this. This is your baby sister. Me and you are going to have to stick together. We're going to have to deal with all the boys who try to hook up with her."

"Um, Jazz? I think that it's a little early for you to be planning the castrations of baby girl's future consorts."

"But, Iz. We have to plan ahead."

"Jazz," I warned.

"You ruin all my fun," he pouted.

Pathetic.

JPOV

What Bella doesn't know won't hurt her. I already contacted a private investigator. We set up a contract that goes into effect when that baby is twelve years old. I talked to Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rose about it.

_Begin Flashback_

"I found a P.I. in the phonebook. Apparently, he's really good," I said.

"I can't believe you're going through with this," Alice said.

"Well, why not? I plan on doing the same thing," Edward said.

"The hell you are. And I hope you guys know that Bella will remove those things that you love so much. Especially, when she finds out. You know they lie between your legs," Rose said.

"Whatever. She won't be too upset, so that won't happen. It'll start when she's twelve. That's when dating starts. Oh, god. Maybe I should have it started earlier," I said.

"Yeah, because she's going to have sex at an all girl sleep over when she's nine," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I really hope you guys enjoy not being able to get off," Alice said.

_End Flashback_

"_Bella, we have to go talk to the prosecutor this afternoon."_

"_I know and I have to go back to school tomorrow," she said._

"_I get it. You're so used to having Poe to yourself."_

"_It's not that. I don't like that James is here. He made a complete false identity. What else is he capable of? I mean, how did he know where I was? I never talked about coming back to forks then. Hell, I never spoke about forks or dad or anything here with him period. Did he come here alone? Does he have friends here? Why now? I can't think of anyway for him to know where I was unless…," she stopped._

"_Unless, what?"_

"_Unless, he was there the whole time. He's been following me. He's been listening."_

"_Shit. I'm calling Charlie."_

"_Use your cell phone."_

"_Yeah." I dialed._

"_Chief Swan," he answered._

"_Charlie, it's Jasper. We have a big problem. Bella thinks that James has bugged the places she's been. That's how he knew where she was. He's been keeping tabs on her."_

"_Alright. Pack bags and head to your house, Jasper. I'll send a couple officers there to sweep for devices before you get there. I'm going to call the Seattle police and give them a heads up. Call people only on cell phones. I'll have them do a sweep on the cars as well."_

"_Alright."_

"_Jasper, be careful."_

"_I will."_

_We hung up._

_I hugged Bella and whispered in her ear, "We're packing, then heading to my place." She nodded._

_Start the paranoia._


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

**This a little shorter than the other chapters.**

Bella POV

While we packed, some officers showed up to do a sweep of the house and cars. I had been right. They found multiple transmitting devices. There was one in my truck, his car, one in each room, and one in the phone. I was seriously freaking out by the time they were done with everyone else's. The bugs they found were in the same places as they were here. We went and headed to Carl and Essy's.

"Um, Jazz? Do the parents know that the others are having sex with each other?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, if there were bugs in the room, then James has recordings of their 'sessions'." His eyes went wide then he started laughing.

"Leave it to Emmett to be an entertainer in an audio porno."

"You're going to have to mention it to them."

"Bella, you need to talk to him eventually."

"If that's really how he thinks of me, Jazz, then I want nothing to do with him."

"But he's your brother."

"He's nothing to me at this point. All my life I have tried to play the perfect baby sister act. He always found something wrong. Whether it be my clothes or the people I hang out with. You know, for a long time he refused to speak to me because I hung out with you."

"What?"

"Yeah. You were the grungy, dirty little boy that was going to corrupt his immaculate, innocent little sister."

"When was this?"

"When we were seven. He had been at football practice. Your mom had taken me, you, and rose to the beach. She and rose were setting up the picnic stuff. We were playing in the sand. When we got home, I was all wet and covered in sand. He flipped out. That was around the time when the plans to ship me off to Phoenix with my mom started."

"So, I was the reason you had to leave?"

"No. Emmett was. He makes a big deal over the most trivial things. He actually through a fit over the color of my hair bands. He said they were too dark."

"So, he's not seeing you. He's seeing and treating you as his ideal little sister."

"Exactly. I like dark things because I know that everything isn't always happy-go-lucky. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. I'm not good enough for him."

"Maybe you just think that."

"No. I just hate that I have to be perfect when he can be as free as he wants."

"I know you do, but I also know that you don't want to avoid him the rest of your life."

"I'm not avoiding. I just refuse to talk to someone who thinks with his testosterone levels rather than his brain."

"Is that another way of saying that he thinks with his dick?"

Jasper POV

She ignored me, but that really didn't matter because I had pulled into the driveway. The cops were pulling out and everyone was standing outside. I could tell that Bella was still panicking somewhat. We got out and she grabbed Poe and the diaper bag while I grabbed the other bags.

"Bella, you'll be staying in Jasper's room," Esme said.

"The hell she will," Emmett said. Bella gave me a look that said, "I told you so'.

"Emmett, shut up. A) you're not my father. B) I'm grown up. And C) I'm already pregnant, so what's the worst that could happen. It would be a really good idea for you to keep your comments to yourself. Especially since we'll be stuck in this situation for a while," she said.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I have a really bad feeling that James isn't doing this on his own."

"So you think that he has friends?"

"Oh, I know he has friends. It's just how many and what are they capable of that's the question."

"I don't want you girls alone ever. Always have one of us guys with you and a cell phone," I said, "try to stay in as big of a group as possible."

"Okay. Do you want us to watch Poe while your with the prosecutor?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but again, not alone. We brought the portable crib so you can put him in the living room. He sleeps like the dead. That's what I'm afraid of," Bella said.

I put my arm around her, holding her to me tightly.

Esme POV

I grew concerned. I could see that Bella was not handling this well.

"Why don't we go inside and set everything up. That way Jasper and Bella can leave and get back as quickly as possible." They all agreed and Bella's expression changed to one of relief.

We got everything set up and Bella placed Poe into the crib.

"Alright, we're going to go. We'll be back as soon as we can," Jasper said.

They left, but there was a tension to the room as if we agreed that Bella was our comforting source.

Oh, please, let this end soon.

Jasper POV

WE left and Bella was a wreck. AS if she was only staying composed for Poe's sake. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She just sat there. The entire ride was silent. The only sound was coming form the engine and Bella's labored breathing. She was crying.

Soon we pulled up to the prosecutor's office.

"Alright, let's do this." Bella composed herself a little and we got out.

I hope she can control her emotions.

* * *

Another short chapter. this was pretty much a filler chapter. the next one will be longer.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

Receptionist's POV

I heard the door open. When I looked up, there was a gorgeous couple. The girl was extremely upset and the guy was looking at her with concern. They stepped up to my desk.

"May I help you?"

"Isabella Swan to see Mr. Graison," the man said.

"One moment, please," I said picking up the phone. "Mr. Graison, Isabella Swan is here."

"_Send her right in_," he said hanging up.

"You can go in he's waiting for you," I told the man.

"Thank you," he said. I smiled at him as they went in.

This was Mr. Graison's last appointment of the day. In fact, he cancelled all of his appointments this afternoon. He was extremely passionate about this case, which means that it's a very bad case.

I hope it all works out for them.

Prosecutor's POV

Isabella's case would be one that I would have trouble keeping my cool with. When they walked in, I knew that something had happened.

"Isabella, Jasper, welcome."

"Mr. Graison, some things have happened things since we spoke last.," Jasper said.

"James had planted bugs in all the houses and cars that Bella had been in," he said.

"Alright. Bella?"

"Yes?" she said in a small voice.

"Will you be able to face James again?"

She looked at me then, a hard, determined look in her eyes.

"Yes."

We have this case in the bag.

Bella POV

"We have lots of good, incriminating evidence on our side. However, they are most likely to bring in character witnesses. They might even try to turn it around to make it look like he's the victim."

"The jury would seriously need their heads examined if they find him innocent," Jazz said.

"How many jurors do you think he'll get to?" I asked.

"I'll make sure that they do extensive background checks on all the possible jurors before the trial begins," Mr. Graison said, "Okay. You'll have to keep calm. The defense will ask questions to get a rise out of you. They will say anything to break your composure."

"Okay."

"they might even make insinuations about Poe, your family, and your friends. They will try to make you look bad."

"So, in other words, they are going to verbally attack me?"

"Legally, of course. But if it gets too out of hand, I will make an objection."

"What fun."

Jasper POV

After doing some practice questions, Bella and I headed back home. Bella was extremely quiet.

"You okay?"

"I'm irritated."

"I get that."

"He's going to plead insanity."

"How do you figure?"

"Please, it's James. He may not be the smartest person, but he's definitely not the most stupid. If he pleads insanity he doesn't go to jail. He'll get sent to a mental hospital for treatment. He'll make them think that he's cured and they'll release him."

"He does seem really good at playing games."

"Ya and he's got money. And you know he's going to use every bit of it to his advantage."

"But we've got something that James doesn't have."

"And what's that?"

"Poe and Ravyn. People tend to look down on that," I said while rubbing her belly. She smiled.

Soon we pulled up to the house again. Bella rushed inside, obviously eager to get back to Poe.

"There's my baby," I heard. I could see her picking up Poe through the window.

That baby has changed her for the better. She's much happier. That little boy brought out something in her that mad everyone else think that there was something missing in their lives.

Esme came up to me. "Is she okay?"

"It has been a very trying day for her."

"How'd it go with the prosecutor?"

"It went okay. We did a practice run-through." I looked over at Bella. She had her nose scrunched up. "Bella's hungry." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What will it be, Iz?"

"An apple, banana, and celery smoothie."

"Disgusting."

"Now wonder babies throw up so much after they're born. They're trying to cleanse themselves of all the nasty crap you feed them while you're pregnant," Alice said.

"Hey, they are the ones that started my cravings," Bella said.

"Hey, Esme, what kind of cravings did Alice give you?" Edward asked.

"I usually ate tacos with pickles and chocolate sauce," she answered.

"Ew. I'm glad that Bella never asked me for that. I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Just be glad that there's no morning sickness with it. It'd be worse coming back up," Bella said.

"Bella, I love you, but there are times when you just shouldn't speak words."

"Jazz, Bite me."

* * *

only two more chapters left.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE, HE'S MY BABY.**

_4 weeks later_

Jasper POV

The last few weeks have been completely unbearable. The trial had been postponed several times. They kept coming up with the most stupid excuses but some good things had happened. Bella started showing quite a bit. Poe learned to scoot and sit up by himself.

I was ecstatic.

The judge finally said that he was tired of all the delays in the proceedings. First, was an insanity plea, like Bella had said. Second, was false evidence. And then there were several family 'emergencies'. the trial officially starts this morning.

Emmett and Bella still haven't spoken to one another. They won't even stay in the same room together.

"Are we ready?" I asked walking into the kitchen area. We were staying at a hotel in Seattle.

"Almost," Bella said handing Poe to Esme after giving him a kiss. "Alright. I'm ready."

Bella, Charlie, and I headed out to the cars. Charlie was going to follow us in the cruiser. Bella's face was void of emotions.

"You okay?"

"Ya. I'm just ready to get this over with so that can get through with this pregnancy. My back is killing me."

"I can imagine. It looks like you're carrying a soccer ball underneath that shirt. Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed the spot where she hit me.

"Be thankful that I can't reach your gonads from over here."

"What'd I do?" I hate pregnancy hormones.

"You shouldn't make comments about a girl's weight. Let alone one that happens to be pregnant," she said hitting me again.

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me? You're so damn abusive." Women are insane. Fortunately for me, I pulled up to the courthouse then.

"I am not abusive."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night , babe," I said getting out. She got out as well and stomped up the stairs.

Charlie walked over to me. "What's got her all riled up?"

"I might have made a comment regarding the size of her belly."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why? She hit me twice before already."

"Think of it as the calm before the storm."

"Oh, god." He laughed and clapped me on the back before heading inside.

I walked into the courtroom and found Bella.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to be insulting. I just meant to try to explain why you're hurting."

"I get it, Jazz. I can't rationalize my hormones. I just want to lash out at everyone. I'm sorry for hitting you."

I kissed her. "I should have expected it." All of a sudden she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Feel," she said putting my hand on her belly. My eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"The baby kicked," I said. He smiled putting his hand on her belly, too.

"All rise, for the honorable Judge Thompson."

Bella POV

"James was always a sweet boy. He helped people out and did what was asked of him."

"No further questions, your honor," the defense said sitting down.

"Mrs. Craven, how long have you know the defendant?" Mr. Graison asked.

"His whole life."

He nodded. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"Well, he moves around so much."

"Your honor, the witness is evading the question."

"Mrs. Craven, please answer the question."

"what was the question?"

"When was the last time you saw the defendant, James Crispin?"

"Well, about twenty years ago."

"And how old was he then?"

"Um, eight."

"So, you're telling us that because he was a good eight year old boy, in the twenty years that you _haven't_ seen him, that he hasn't changed at all?"

"Exactly."

"No more question, your honor."

"Defense, call your next witness."

"We have no more witnesses, your honor."

"Prosecution."

"Prosecution calls Isabella Swan, your honor."

I got up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Isabella, you were in a relationship with the defendant?"

"Yes. For about six months.

"What did he tell you about himself?"

"That his name was James Matthews and that he was a senior at another high school."

"You were only together for six months. What happened?"

"He left my house and I never saw him again."

"You ended up pregnant, yes?"

"Yes. I gave birth to my son, Poe, almost exactly nine months later."

"Did you ever try to contact Mr. Crispin?"

"Yes. My friends and my dad had come to Phoenix to help me out. I had asked one of my friends for help."

"What was the outcome?"

"We couldn't find him. He didn't exist. And since that was the case, I couldn't put the name on the birth certificate. According to the government, Poe's father didn't exist."

"No more questions."

"Isabella, several of your friends from Phoenix told us that you were extremely sexual. How many sexual partners have you had?"

"One."

"Just one? Even though you told your friends that you thought James was breaking up with you, so you intended on getting pregnant?"

"I'd like to know who said that because they're a liar."

"So, you aren't denying the multiple partners?"

"I am denying it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was a virgin until I slept with James. And he left right after. Not to mention that I didn't have friends in Phoenix. I was a nerd."

"No further questions."

"Redirect."

"Bella, how old were you when you and James slept together?"

"Sixteen."

"How old was he?"

"He told me he was seventeen. But recently I learned that he was twenty-seven." He entered James's birth certificate into evidence.

"You hit James once?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He kissed me after I already pushed him away once." He brought out the bag of bugs.

"Have you seen these before?"

"Yes. They were found in me and my friends' houses and cars."

"Your honor, evidence b. Transmitting devices found James Crispin's fingerprints on them."

"Alright we will have a recess while the jury deliberates." We left the courthouse to get some lunch.

"You know, I really wanted to smack that cocky smile right off of his face."

"You and me both." For the rest of the time we ate in silence. About 15 minutes later, we got the call that the jury was back. So we rushed back to the courthouse.

"All rise."

"Madam foreman, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor."

"On the charge of fraud, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of sexual assault, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of statutory rape, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"The defendant is sentenced to twenty years with the possibility of parole after fifteen years. Court is adjourned."

I could finally breath freely. I walked out of the courtroom. Everyone hugged me.

"I hope you know that was one of the fastest cases that I've ever done," Mr. Graison said before leaving.

Jazz looked at me. "Let's get _our_ son."

_Our son._


	19. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EXCEPT FOR POE AND RAVYN, THEY'RE MY BABIES.**

Jasper POV

After the James fiasco was over, Emmett and Bella started getting along a little better. Though things are still a bit strained. Poe had started crawling, as well.

Prom was tonight and we decided not to go. Bella is almost due. We didn't think it was wise to put her in a packed room full of horny teenagers. So, we decided to have our own prom with just us.

I had just turned the music on when I heard the girls.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I said giving her a kiss. Ravyn kicked my hand. "You look beautiful, too, Ravyn, don't worry," I said kissing Bella's belly.

We talked and danced the whole night.

"How do you like your prom?"

"I love it."

"Good."

The others came over and we started talking. Emmett had said something that had us all in hysterics. Bella grabbed my arm all of a sudden.

"Jazz, my water broke."

Everyone started running around and was freaking out. Eventually Bella couldn't stand the pain anymore and screamed out.

"Guys, I'm taking her to the hospital."

For the next several hours, I was running back and forth. I was either updating the family or getting ice chips for Bella. She had gotten an epidural but it wasn't doing much for her. Soon, she was pushing. About an hour later, Ravyn came out crying. I cut the umbilical cord.

They got her cleaned up and handed her to me.

She was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. I handed her to Bella.

"Hi, baby." The nurse brought in the family. Esme handed Poe to me.

"She's so beautiful." Everyone agreed.

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

Ravyn Fenyx Whitlock."

"This is your baby sister, Poe." He patted her head, giggling. I sat down next to Bella with Poe in my lap.

"Welcome to existence, Ravyn."

* * *

It's over! I loved writing this. I know this seemed to be a very short epilogue, and one that didn't cover much. There WILL be a sequel. Thank you for all the reviews. I love that you liked this story enough to put up with my short chapters and delayed updates. I hope you enjoyed this part as much as I did. Now the prom dress links are on my profile.


	20. Sequel News

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry to do this, but I'm postponing the sequel a bit. I recently broke up with my fiance of 2 years. I found out he was cheating on me while I was writing a chapter and I took it on the story. I had several pages written and the majority of the characters went through tragedies. I had actually killed off one of the main characters violently when I realized what I was doing. So, until I am able to work this a little bit, I won't be posting the sequel.

Love and Hate,

XMiss NocturneX

P.S. If you have any ideas just PM me.


	21. Please Read

**AN:** _So I've decided to re-write both Emmett's Shopping List and Emmett's Dinner Jokes. I'm not going to change the actual words or anything, but I'm going to write it as outtakes from the story based in Emmett's POV simply to get a feel of what the hell Emmett was thinking. I'm also going to be doing at least one outtake for Making It Work. However, I'm not going to tell you what it is. And I am working on the sequel contrary to popular belief. So, expect something from that as well. I do so love getting reviews for everything I post. It gives me a little bit of insight into my fans._

**WARNING:** _This is to give you fair warning ahead of time. I seem to have lost my brain-mouth filter since I wrote Making It Work. I.E. I cuss a lot in whatever I'm righting. It's not meant to be offensive, just being, well, me. I hope you can deal with my dirty, sarcastic mouth long enough to read the stories that I get a lot of response for._


	22. Author's Note

AN: So, my Facebook page is officially a go. As of right now there is not much on there. However, I will be updating you all on the stories there. I also have a friend who is going to do some Photoshop work for the stories. Feel free to come by and check it out. I am on Facebook more than anywhere else. Ask questions, comment, etc. I promise I am working on the stories.

www dot facebook dot com/pages/XMiss-NocturneX-FanFictionnet/191726780892240


End file.
